Magical Love (Trucy x Pearl)
by Megamanzerogirl4life
Summary: Trucy and Pearl have been best friends since they met but now that they are older they are insepperable. Their feelings start to change for each other when they decide to meet at Eldoons Noodles, will they accept their choice? Then Trucy gets in a hit and run, so now they really have to choose.
1. Want to go to Eldoons Noodles

Pearl Pov~

My phone started to ring so I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Pearl, I just finished all of my magic shows this week!" Trucy squealed.

"That's amazing!" I replied excited.

"Ooh I know! Let's meet up at Eldoons Noodles!" She said.

"Sure thing, now can I go back to sleep?" I asked.

"Oh sorry Pearl, I didn't mean to wake you up, well goodnight bye." Trucy said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Mystic Maya asked sleepily.

"Trucy..." I replied before falling asleep again.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Trucy Pov~

"Daddy can I get 20 dollars today?" I asked.

"Fine but make sure that you and Pearls don't over eat." He replied.

"Bye-Bye Daddy." I said as I walked out of the house.

As I was walking down the street I found Pearl sitting there waiting for me.

"Hi Trucy!" Pearl said as she hugged me.

"Hi Pearl!" I replied as I hugged her back.

No One's Pov~

As Trucy and Pearl walked down the street holding hands (for so called safety reasons) they got a feeling that they never had before.

 _Why am I feeling this way?_ They both thought.


	2. Come to Kurain with me

Trucy Pov~

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Pearl.

"Ahh, how about we go to the Kurain Village!" Pearl said.

"But the other children think I weird." I whimpered.

"So what I don't care," Pearl said, while grabbing my hand.

"F-fine but only because I want to hang out with you." I replied.

"Okay its safe to cross the street lets go." We both said.

"Oh and Pearl, I uh...I like you." I said embarrassed.

"I um...I like you too." Pearl said just as embarrassed.

We started to walk across the street, talking about our future.

"Wow we sound just like Daddy and Papa." I said.

Pearl Pov~

When we got halfway across the street some guy on a motorcycle was approaching fast.

Then Trucy got in front of me and got hit, so I called Mr. Edgeworth since he was home (according to trucy)

Then before we knew it we were already at the hospital.


	3. It my fault

The last chapter gave me the feels when I read it over. Okay lets begin.

Phoenix Pov~

"Miles Edgeworth what do you mean?!" I yelled, causing Maya to turn around.

"Nick what happened?" Maya asked.

"T-Trucy was in a hit and run." I said holding back tears.

"Holy Steel Samurai, w-we need to go see her." Maya said.

I nodded as we ran to our bikes.

Miles Pov~

"Pearl, its going to be okay." I said trying to calm her down.

"No its not, w-what if she dies? What if I was the reason she died?" Pearl asked.

"Pearls, its okay just calm down." Phoenix said.

"M-mr. Nick, its all my fault!" Pearl cried.

Then Ema came out.

Trucy's fine scientifically, she only has a few broken bones.(yes I made miss Ema Skye the doctor)

Then she whispered something in Pearl's ear.

Pearl Pov~

"Okay you guys can leave now," Ema said.

"Alright come on Pearly." Mystic Maya said.

"Hey Maya can I keep her for tonight, so she can help?" Ema asked.

"Yeah no problem." Mystic Maya replied.

Then Mr. Nick and Mr. Edgeworth came out of the room Trucy was in.

I watched them leave then turned to Ema and asked "So what do you need me to do?"

"Well, you can just go in Trucy's room." She replied.

"B-but what if she's mad at me?" I asked.

"Trust me she won't, she kept asking me about you, but before you go in...follow me." Ema said.

"Wow is this your office?" I asked.

"Yes, it is scientifically speaking, now hold out your hand." Ema said.

I held it out and she wrapped it.  
"Now you can go." she said while walking me to the room.

Trucy Pov~

*Knock Knock*

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Well scien-" Ema started but I cut her off with "Okay come in."

Ema opened the door, let someone in then closed it.

My vision was still blurry, but I knew by that pretzel hair style, that it was Pearl.

"P-Pearl!" I stammered.

"S-sorry I'll leave." Pearl said.

"No stay...please." I yelled.

"B-but its my fault that your here." Pearl cried.

"No its mine, you got hurt back there...I would have never forgave myself." I said.

"Do you hate me?" Pearl asked.

I was taken aback when she said this but then spoke.

"No, I don't." I said.

"Do you want me to stay then?" Pearl asked.

I nodded and pat a spot on the bed.

Pearl yawned as she came over and sat down.

I giggled as I said "Pearl your so cute when you yawn."

"W-what I am not." Pearl said.

"Yes you are." I said.

"Not, I am no- Trucy what are you doing?" Pearl asked.

"Getting you to lay down so we can get some sleep." I responded.

"Just like when we were younger." Pearl said, before we fell asleep.

Okay so I made Pearl get a minor injury (a really scraped hand) See you next chapter Sayonara!


	4. Welcome home Trucy

~~~Three weeks later~~~

Phoenix Pov~

"Welcome home Trucy." I said as I opened the door.

"Its nice to be back, but did you seriously have to take a picture of Pearl and I?" Trucy asked.

~~~Flashback three weeks ago~~~

*Click*

"Nick they look so cute together." Maya said as she sent me the picture.

"*growls* What are you doing." Pearl asked while Trucy was also waking up.

"Definitely not taking pictures of you two, why you think that?" Maya and I said in unison.

"Daddy every time you say that its true." Trucy said.

~~~End of flashback~~~

"You two looked so cute together that's why." I responded.

"But Daddy!" Trucy yelled.

"Okay, we wont do that again." I replied.

"Thank you, I hope Pearl is telling Maya the same thing." Trucy muttered.

"Oh and Trucy Pearl is coming over." Daddy said.

"Trucy did you hear me?" I asked again.

Still no reply.

I looked over and saw Trucy reading on the couch.

I took her phone and saw she was reading fanfiction.

"Daddy give it back! I'm getting to the wedding chapter!" Trucy yelled.

"Well Pearl is coming over." I said.

"Yay!" Trucy yelled as I gave her phone back.

Trucy Pov~

When I got my phone back went on my messages.

~~~Pearl~~~

Trucy: Hi

Pearl: Hi how are you feeling

Trucy: Meh

Pearl: Why meh

Trucy: I'm bored what time are you coming over

Pearl: Around 6:00pm

Trucy: Grr that's about 4 more hours

Pearl: *Sigh* I have to go my mom is telling Mystic Maya and I that we have to train see you later

Trucy: Bye

Pearl: See you later love you

Trucy: Love you too

I got out of my messages and went to the Wright Anything Agency.

"Oh my God Trucy!" Apollo yelled as he ran and pulled me into a hug.

"Dad told me what happened." Apollo saod.

"I'm fine now Polly." I said.

"Hey Truce want to play Fire Emblem?" Polly asked.

"Yes please!" I replied.

~~~Three Hours Later~~~

"Apollo, I'm going to go get Edgeworth!" Daddy yelled.

"Okay I'll keep Trucy busy like I did for the past three hours!" Polly yelled.

~~~One hour later~~~

*Knock* *Knock*

"Who is it?" I muttered.

"Its Pearl!" Pearl yelled.

I Opened the door and let her in.

Pearl Pov~

"Hi Trucy, what do you want to do?" I asked sleepily.

"Take a nap I just finished Fire Emblem, with Polly." Trucy responded.

"Sounds good to me." I replied.

"Hey Pearl wake up!" Mr. Nick yelled from across the office.

I woke up then woke Trucy up.

We walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Were gong to get burgers." Mr. Edgeworth said.

"Cool." We replied in unison.

"Alright kiddos lets go." Mr. Nick said.

Mr. Edgeworth unlocked the car as we all got in.

~~~Thirty Minutes later~~~

"I have to go Trucy...see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sure." Trucy said then kissed my forehead.

"Okay bye." I said then kissed her on the forehead.


	5. I forbid you

Okay so this is mostly Pearl's Pov

Pearl Pov~

"PEARL FEY, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" My mother Morgan Fey yelled.

"Y-yes m-mother?" I asked not knowing what was going on.

"Who is this Trucy Wright?!" She screamed.

"T-Trucy s-she's m-my g-girlfriend." I stuttered.

"Well Pearl I don't want you near any Wright, I forbid you to see her again, so you will have to break up with her." Mother said.

"W-what? No! I-I can't I just can't!" I screamed.

"If you don't I will, make sure you can never leave the Kurain village again, now go to your room!" Mother barked.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed as I ran to Mystic Maya's room crying.

Maya Pov~

"P-Pearly? Are you okay?" I asked.

"No my Mother is very mean." Pearly responded.

"Well do you want to talk to Trucy about it?" I asked.

When I said Trucy, Pearly started to cry again.

"Pearly stop crying your going to make yourself sick!" I said concerned.

"I don't care." Pearly snapped.

"Pearl Fey, tell me what happened now!" I barked at her.

She cringed for a moment but then spoke.

"M-mother *sniffle* is making *sob* me break up, *sob* w-with *sniffle* Trucy!" Pearl cried.

"Oh Pearl its okay, I'll go talk to aunt Morgan." I said while pulling Pearl into a hug.

"Pearl?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"I think you have a fever from all of your crying." I replied.

"I-I'm sorry." Pearl said.

"N-no its fine, just lay down." I replied.

"Fine, but I will have to get up and water the flowers." Pearl responded.

"Okay only if you feel better." I replied.

I walked downstairs and went to Aunt Morgan.

"Excuse me Aunt Morgan, can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

"WHY IN THE STEEL SAMURAI WOULD YOU, MAKE PEARL BREAK UP WITH THE ONE, SHE LOVES?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Because, Pearl should not be dating, especially if its a Wright!" Aunt Morgan yelled.

"Think about she feels, not you." I said before going back upstairs.

Pearl wasn't in our room so I screamed at the top of my lungs "PEARLLLL!"

Trucy Pov~

"Polly, I have to go." I said dressing up in all black.

"Fine just make sure you come back unharmed, this time...please?" Apollo asked.

"Okay." I said while going to the Kurain village.

When I got there, I saw Pearl stumble into the garden.

 _Why does Pearl look so upset?_ I thought.

I crept closer, keeping an eye on her.

"Oh Trucy, I'm so sorry." Pearl muttered.

"W-why?" I asked.

"T-Trucy?" Pearl asked surprised.

I nodded my head.

"What are you sorry about?" I asked.

"My Mother wants me to break up with you." Pearl said crying.

I climbed on the porch and hugged her.

Then we heard the door open, we turned around and saw Maya.

"Oh my God Pearly you had me worried." Maya said.

"M-Maya?" I asked.

"Yes Trucy?" Maya responded.

"Can you and Pearl live with Polly, Daddy, Pappa, and I?" I asked.

"If its okay with Nick its okay with me." Maya said.

~~~At Phoenix' House~~~

Pearl Pov~

"Sure why not?" Mr. Nick said.

"Phoenix who's there?" Mr. Edgeworth asked, sticking his head out the hallway.

"Its Maya and Pearl." Mr. Nick responded.

"What?! Really?!" Mr. Edgeworth said excited.

"Yes Edgey." Mr. Nick replied.

Mr. Edgeworth whispered something in Mr. Nick's ear as they both laughed.

"Okay Trucy you and Pearl will be sharing a room." Mr. Nick said.

"Maya the basement is all yours." Mr. Edgeworth said.

"Yay the basement!" Mystic Maya yelled.

"Alright Everyone to bed!" Mr. Nick said.

We all went to our rooms.

"Here keep this on." Trucy said passing me a pair of her pajamas.

"Thank you *cough*" I said.

"No problem, and when you finish, get in the bed." Trucy commanded, as she left the room.

When she came back I was changed and in her bed.

"Keep this on your forehead okay." Trucy said.

"Okay. Hey Trucy?" I asked.

"Yes Pearl?" She asked.

"Can we stay like this, you know can we be together forever, can you not leave me for someone else?" I asked.

"Of course, now off to sleep with you." Trucy said.

"Okay, okay night Trucy." I said while drifting off to sleep.

"Good night, Pearl." Trucy murmered, as she pulled me close.

A/N: Oh man this is wow, I keep getting the feels while writing this. Anyways See you Sayonara!


	6. Aunt Franziska

Apollo Pov~

"Trucy wake up!" I yelled using my chord of steel through the doorway. "EEK!" Trucy screamed as she fell off of the bed. "Oh my god Trucy are you okay?!" Pearl yelled. She put up her thumb, as Pearl got off of the bed and went over to Trucy. Then we all turned around looking away from Trucy's black walls that had blue stripes. We heard heels and a whip.

Franziska Pov~

"Miles Edgeworth you are a foolishly foolish fool, if you think I don't remember where Trucy and Apollo's rooms are located." I said as I whipped him with my whip. "Oww! Franziska stop whipping me!" Miles yelled, as I smiled. "Pappa! Is everything okay?" Trucy yelled. "Yeah is every thin o- Aunt Franziska!" Apollo yelled as he ran to me, giving me a bear hug. "Bear hug!" Trucy yelled as she joined. Miles was laughing so I pulled him into it. "I hate you." He muttered. "Same here." I muttered back. "Hey siblings aren't supposed to hate each other, even iif their not blood related." Trucy pouted. "Hey Trucy lets go to the arcade!" Apollo said. "Yeah sounds like fun!" Trucy said excited. They bth ran to their rooms and closed the doors.

Pearl Pov~

"Hey Pearl your coming too." Trucy said dragging me to her closet. _"_ _ **Oh gosh what will Trucy say when I tell her I never played a video game?**_ _"_ I thought sinse I have never been to an arcade. "Hey Trucy? Can I tell you something?" I asked. "Sure." She replied. "I never played a video game before." I said embarrassed. "Its okay, don't be embarrassed Pearl I will help you!" Trucy said super excited. I smiled at that, then I saw that she was wearing dark jeans and a light pink shirt, and red converses. I walked out with my hair out and I wore dark denim shorts with a black and white shirt, with black converses. Apollo came out wearing jeans, a white shirt with a red jacket over it blue nike's and he had a backpack on his back. "You guys ready to go?" Apollo asked. "Yeah!" Trucy and I said in unison. "Okay lets go!" Apollo said. but before we was able to walk out of the house Papa stopped us. "You three wait, Franziska is coming with you...since she never played a video game." Papa said. We all nodded. Then s. Von karma walked out in faded black shorts, a black t-shirt that had 21 pilots written on it, and purple sneakers. "Okay **now** lets go." Apollo said looking at Papa. We all walked out of the house and headed to the arcade.

Sorry for the very late update...School, homework, and track all kept me busy. Well see you next chapter -MegamanZerogirl4life signing out.


	7. Let the arcade battle begin Pt 1

Franziska Pov~

"Trucy!" Ms. Fey screamed as Apollo pried her off of Trucy as two people wearing all black pulled Trucy somewhere. I pulled out my phone and called someone. "YOU FOOLISHY FOOLISH FOOL MILES ON THE PHONE NOW!" She yelled at her phone. "M-ms. Von Karma please calm down!" Ms. Fey asked. "What the hell happened!" Miles yelled. "M-mr. Edgeworth sir! Some woman is yelling for you." A lady said. "Hello?" Miles asked. "Miles you have to get to the arcade now!" I yelled. "Why?" He asked. *BANG* "W-was that a gunshot?" He asked worried. "Y-yes." I cried.

~three minutes later~

"Is everything okay?" A voice behind me said. I turned around and saw Miles. I hugged him and cried into his chest. "I-I don't know what happened we were playing video games and then this happened." I said before we all heard a ear splitting scream. "T-TRUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Pearl Pov~

"Oh great, another one." One of the people said, pulling me by my hair. "Now missie we don't want to shoot this girl even more, so tell me do you know Maya Fey!" The other one yelled. "N-no?" I asked. "That's it!" The guy screamed as he shot Trucy...her skull that is. "No! Stop please!" I pleaded. "Hey this is the PD so open up pal!" Mr. Scruffy Dective yelled. "Oh shit." One murmered. "Lights out kid." The other one laughed. I felt dizzy as everything around me turned black.

Apollo Pov~

"Okay that's it!" I yelled as I kicked the door down. "N-no th-THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" I screamed as a sank to my knees crying. I looked at Trucy her Pink top was covered in blood like the rest of her body, then I looked at Pearl she looked badly beaten. "Hey pal...MR. E-EDGEWORTH!" Gumshoe yelled. Papa came running fast and found us in the back where the employee only area was located. When he looked at the scene he vomited, and it was a lot. "H-hello, m-my name?" I asked the person on the line. "Yes sir your name." She replied. "Gumshoe I think you should take the rest of the month off." Papa said. "Mr. Edgeworth why?" Gumshoe. "Magg-" Pappa started but stopped himself. "Maggie!" Gumshoe yelled. "Y-yes Dick!" She replied. I had the phone on speaker the whole time. "Erm." Was all Papa, and Gumshoe was able to say. I heard a light laugh and saw Pearl trying to stand up.

Edgeworth Pov~

"P-papa I'm going to go to Athena's house." Apollo said upset. "Alright." I replied. I looked back to the two girls. Trucy laid there covered in blood, it was on her pink shirt, her jeans, and it was dried up in her hair. I couldn't find Pearl anywhere. "M-mr. Edgeworth?" She asked. "Yes?" I asked back. "We need to get Trucy to the hospital." She replied. She looked at me with cold eyes, and then looked at my clothes. "NOW!" She snapped.

~At the hospital~

"I told you I'm bad luck!" Pearl yelled. "Stop it." I replied. "W-what if Trucy dies?" She asked. "Pearl stop your scaring me!" I replied. she took a strand of her hair and put it on her shirt.

Ema Pov~

'Shit this isn't good at all'

Sorry if this chapter was so crappy and sorry for the cliffhanger I will try to update this tomorrow do it wont be a long wait for the out come. I will be splitting this into some parts.


End file.
